


Peace Treaty

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When in Rome...you follow the Romans' ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Treaty

Cameron had to be thankful that at least there was no dress involved. A simple excursion to a world of potential allies against the Ori was all he had to keep in mind. Never mind the fact that the world had a strict sense of propriety and rules for negotiating. Such as the one that stated all warriors had to honor their bonded partner by having them present at such dealings. That had been easy to agree to, Cameron remembered, half thinking he'd get the good doctor to escort him. Then it had been revealed that women were unseen on the planet, protected by intricate custom and law. Bonded warrior partners were as male as the warriors themselves. Teal'c's upraised eyebrow and amused grin had ruled him out quickly; that would only have worked if Cameron were the partner.

So Doctor Daniel Jackson had been picked for the mission, and Cameron had merely hoped that there were no unplanned surprises.

Which, of course, there were. Like the feast, where Daniel had had to feed him by hand. A feast that had led to this situation they were now in. Apparently, something in the food had been a powerful sexual stimulant, and the expected custom on this world was to celebrate a treaty with an open display of bonding rituals. All around the two Tauri were loving pairs of men, and they were expecting Daniel and Cameron to do the same.

"When in Rome," Cameron whispered in Daniel's ear, as he slid a hand down Daniel's mostly bare back.

"Actually, the Romans disapproved as strongly of Homosexuality as the Greeks embraced it," Daniel said in his book worm way, but the shiver he gave when Cameron's nails traced his spine proved the food had gotten to him too.

"Daniel…"

"Yes?"

"Shut-up." And to make his point, Cameron kissed him.


End file.
